Heart Bandage
by Hyakuya
Summary: Siempre fue una persona centrada en sí. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien haría que su razonamiento se corrompiera por un momento? [NoiCle]


Últimamente ellos me están enloqueciendo en buenos términos, así que quise escribir algo de ellos basado en un post de tumblr, en el que lamentablemente no puedo dejar enlace. ¡Bendito sea el Anime! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ

**Mis dos personajes favoritos + una ship = mis lágrimas.**

Los personajes de DRAMAtical Murder no me pertenecen, créditos a Nitro+Chiral.

Perdón si hay algún error ortográfico o gramatical, realmente soy algo despistada con estas cosas, así que apiádense de esta joven aprendiz amante de los gatitos (yo). No hay spoilers del juego así que es "disfrutable" para todo público, cosa que es muy inusual porque amo el juego de una manera muy extraña.

_Cursiva_ = Recuerdo.

Créditos a Pixiv-redd (tumblr) por la imagen de portada que, literalmente, representa todo el maldito fic, así que, si, arigatou ⊙▽⊙

* * *

Aoba había desapareció con el tipo de la máscara de gas, que supuestamente se llamaba "Clear" y Noiz durante un principio pensó que no tardarían tanto, pero luego de unas tres largas horas se empezó a preocupar. Y era por el simple hecho de que estaban en territorio enemigo, y andaban detrás de Aoba a toda costa, ¡por supuesto que se tenía que preocupar!

Antes de buscar uno de sus Usagimodoki's para rastrear al chico de pelo azul, sintió el sonido de la puerta en el piso de abajo. Inconscientemente salió de su habitación lo más rápido posible, para asegurarse de que fueran ellos.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Aoba, cargando a una persona que parecía ser el tipo de la máscara de gas, sin la máscara y totalmente destrozado.

Noiz se quedó petrificado por un momento.

* * *

"¿Así que fueron atacados por unos tipos idénticos a este sujeto?"

Aoba asintió, sin decir ninguna palabra más.

Noiz y Aoba procuraron llevarlo en una de las habitaciones que se encontraban disponibles, y aunque trataran de ser delicados, trozos de la piel blanca de Clear caían a lo largo del recorrido. Noiz no pudo evitar morderse el labio al ver la expresión de dolor de Aoba, se notaba que habían pasado por un mal rato y lo que menos quería era hacer algún tipo de interrogatorio de lo sucedido. Pero Aoba tomó la iniciativa de empezar a narrar los sucesos, aunque parecieran un cuchillo atravesando su pecho.

"…Clear trató de protegerme de esos dos, pero termino acabando de esta manera."

Aoba parecía que iba a largarse a llorar en cualquier momento, miró hacia el techo para que las lágrimas no salieran. Noiz trató de mantenerse lo más firme posible, para revisar con la mirada el estado del peliblanco, que se encontraba recostado en la cama.

Noiz soltó el suspiro que tenía atorado en su garganta.

"Haré lo que pueda para repararlo" murmuró, haciendo que Aoba mirara hacía la dirección en el que él estaba parado. Sus ojos color pardo brillaban con intensidad, cualquiera pensaría que es por las lágrimas que no querían salir, pero Noiz supo que era por otra cosa.

"¿Hablas en serio?" preguntó Aoba, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Noiz resopló.

"¿Me tratas de idiota? Haré lo posible, pero no te pongas así." Murmuró de vuelta, y en parpadeo Aoba lo estaba abrazando con fuerza, escucho un agradecimiento entrecortado, y cada vez presionaba más a Noiz contra su cuerpo. "Sueltamente, duele"

Nunca había dicho con tanta sinceridad la palabra duele, y eso lo hizo feliz.

* * *

Luego de que Aoba le agradeciera muchas veces, decidió cocinar algo, decía que era una manera de quitarse el estrés… y también como un agradecimiento hacia Noiz. Pero dijo que primero iba a ver qué estaba haciendo Koujaku, dejando a Noiz solo con Clear.

Noiz soltó un suspiro nuevamente, acercándose al cuerpo que estaba recostado en la cama, analizando con su mirada el estado físico de ese tal Clear. Notó que su brazo estaba dañado, y las heridas de su cara eran irreversibles, pero podían repararse.

Pero antes estaba interesado por los robots que atacaron a Aoba y Clear. Decidió buscar un poco de información acerca de aquellos, hackeando fuentes y páginas de Toue. Al parecer habían sido creados para que detonaran una "música" que controlaba la mente del oyente, también él vivió un suceso similar para confirmarlo.

Clear había sido creado para eso, pero por cosas que había oído Aoba de parte de aquellos dos que los atacaron: Clear aparentemente era un modelo viejo. Él tenía que ser desecho, pero no lo fue por alguna razón. Aoba no estaba en el estado mental para explicar cada detalle, así que se quedó con la duda.

Leyó en un informe confidencial que los robots tenían un chip especial, que se encontraba en el lado superior derecho de la cabeza de robots, donde Clear tenía más daños. Se sorprendió que un tipo como él fuera tan astuto.

Cerró los archivos confidenciales de Toue para centrarse en la reparación interior de Clear, sabía que iba a ser un arduo trabajo, pero por alguna razón lo estaba haciendo…

¿Era por Aoba?

Cuando esa pregunta corrió por su mente, movió rápidamente su cabeza para sacarse aquella pregunta y centrarse en su tarea. Este no era momento para tonterías.

Pero tal vez, de alguna forma, si había otra razón…

* * *

Había hecho lo posible para que la actividad mental de Clear fuera estable, aunque no de forma perfecta: hasta disminuyó sus niveles de dolor por si sentía algo al momento de despertar. Le había llevado alrededor de unas 6 horas, fue tanto tiempo que Aoba había venido a dejarle la cena en la habitación, tampoco le dio un bocado a la comida, y ahora estaba fría.

Era la primera vez que trataba de reparar a un robot, y había sido lo suficientemente rápido para algo que le podía costar a cualquiera más de dos semanas, y no era por ser presumido.

Pero las heridas físicas no podían ser remediables por el simple hecho de que no tenía las herramientas necesarias para repararlas, al igual que los trozos de piel; necesitaba un sustituto para cubrir las partes afectadas, como los trazos de su rostro… así que no pudo evitar dejarlo en ese estado, pero debía remediarlo con algo para que, de alguna forma, no se viera tan mal.

Como Aoba estaba durmiendo, debía remediarlo por sí mismo. En la búsqueda de un artefacto para cubrir las heridas del peliblanco, encontró en la mesa del comedor un botiquín de primeros auxilios, y dos rollos de vendaje.

Pensó que aquél viejo –Así es, hablamos de Koujaku– había usado una cantidad innecesaria de vendaje otra vez, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiró y mirar aquellos enormes rollos de vendas, quedándose absorto en sus pensamientos por un momento.

"_¿Y por qué no lo detuviste?" Preguntó Noiz, mirando a Aoba con el ceño fruncido, esperando una respuesta a su pregunta._

_Aoba aclaró su garganta, acariciando la mano de Clear con su pulgar._

"_Mientras sostenía a Clear sobre mis brazos, también me preguntaba lo mismo…" susurró con la voz aguda, para luego sonreír "Pero luego me di cuenta de que era lo único que podía hacer para que las cosas estuvieran bien. Dejar a Clear tomar la decisión de hacer algo tan arriesgado como lo que hizo, fue algo que el mismo decidió, es lo que nos hace ser humanos… y como Clear siempre quiso ser tratado como un humano, dejé que el marcara su propio destino."_

_Noiz miró con confusión a Aoba, porque no tenía palabras para decir._

Parpadeó por un momento, y de forma inconsciente tomó una tijera y los dos enormes rollos de vendas, corriendo hacia la habitación en la que se encontraba Clear. No tenía una explicación concreta de porque estaba tan apresurado en vendar a una máquina, pero su corazón no dejaba de latir a toda velocida, era un sentimiento extraño que él nunca había experimentado. Definitivamente seguir sus corazonadas no era algo digno de él.

Se sentó a un lado de la cama, colocando uno de los rollos a su lado mientras usaba el otro para la causa principal. Sacó lentamente las ropas que cubrían la parte de arriba de Clear, como la bata y la camisa, y luego acarició suavemente el brazo herido del peliblanco. No sabía por qué había perdido los estribos de esa manera, así no se comportaba él habitualmente, pero su corazón latía a un ritmo acelerado, y le gustaba.

La piel de Clear estaba fría, y trató de evitar que pequeños trozos de piel salieran del brazo pálido. Luego de analizarlo un poco más, prosiguió en poner las vendas en las áreas donde se mostraban las heridas. Hasta que llegó a la parte en la que tenía que vendar su rostro.

El área izquierda de su rostro parecía tan frágil que podía marchitarse en cualquier momento, y con su mano toco ese lugar, sus dedos rozando con la cabellera blanca de Clear. "…_y como Clear siempre quiso ser tratado como un humano, dejé que el marcara su propio destino." _Recordó lo que había dicho Aoba en ese momento, y un sentimiento de frustración se ahogó en su pecho.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Dejo de hacer rodeos y empezó a vendar las áreas de su rostro que estaban heridas. No podía creer que se había sumergido tanto a una corazonada que terminó perdiendo su razonamiento, es decir, si él tenía que ponerlo en palabras que quizás ni sean ciertas, sintió una especie de atracción a todo lo que representaba Clear, no sabía por qué lo sintió tan de repente, pero así era, no podía negarlo.

Cuando terminó de vendarlo, lo dejó reposando en la cama, para que pudiera descansar.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que, en cierto modo, Noiz estaba tratando a Clear de la manera que él siempre quiso ser tratado… como humano. Y aunque Clear no fuera consciente de ello, Noiz si lo era, y no se pudo sentir más avergonzado de sí mismo. Pero podía decir que se sentía… feliz, por algún motivo.

Y cuando fue a dormir, no pudo evitar soñar con Clear y su bello rostro.

* * *

Podía sospechar que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho con cada latido que daba. Paralizado en el lugar. Manteniendo su semblante serio, ojos abiertos de par en par, boca reseca y un sentimiento de felicidad que poco a poco emergía de su pecho.

"¿Noiz-san?"

La primera palabra de su despertar era nada más y nada menos que su nombre, realmente su corazón parecía que dentro de poco iba a salir de su pecho. Y aunque tratara mil y una forma de que su semblante no reflejara la felicidad que estaba sintiendo, una pequeña y traviesa sonrisa se asomaba de sus labios lentamente.

¿Qué era… este sentimiento?

* * *

¡Fin! Por ahora... (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

Bueno, aquí está, espero que hayan disfrutado mi horrenda pero aceptable forma de escribir (?)

Una amiga, que no voy a decir el nombre porque dijo que le daba vergüenza, quería que le explicara el Scrap de Clear en el juego; Viste que cuando estas en el juego y Aoba usa el Scrap con Clear, se puede ver que durante un tiempo, aparecen como dos perlas (?) Donde en una dice "Puedes detenerte ahora" o "Puedes descansar ahora". Si quieres ir al final bueno tienes que dejar que ambas se rompan, porque en ese momento estas dejando que Clear tome su decisión (osea, proteger a Aoba), algo que por decirlo en términos generales, nos hace humanos, por el hecho de ser capaces de tomar nuestras propias decisiones. Si eliges una de estás dos perlas (que te lleva directo al final malo) es que Aoba le está **ordenando **a Clear lo que tiene que hacer, en termines simples nuevamente, lo está tratando como una maquina. En ese momento Clear enloquece y bueno, directo al final malo. Así de doloroso es (?) Espero que te haya servido amor y te espera un camino doloroso :3

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
